1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a cable restraint assembly and more particularly to an improved adjustable cable restraint capable of restraining various numbers and sizes of incoming feeder cables for motor control centers and switchboards.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
The electromagnetic forces generated by the large currents present during short circuit conditions in motor control centers and switchboards cause whipping of the incoming feeder cables. Underwriters Laboratories' Test No. 845, Section 22.30, relating to short circuit testing of motor control centers, establishes criteria for determining permissible degrees of cable movement. This section is reproduced below to illustrate the type of damage which may result in the event cables are not sufficiently restrained from motion during short circuit conditions: